


Class is Out

by pokeevee



Series: Class is Out [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinda AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are in a new relationship, and they want to get a little messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Get Messy

**Author's Note:**

> New series! Hope you like it!  
> Leave kudos/comments or bookmark if you like it! It helps me know if I should continue the series.

Dean sat in his chair, gently leaning back, but not enough to tip over. He was in History class waiting impatiently to get out. There were five minutes left in the class when Dean last glanced up, but now as he glanced again there were only 2 minutes ticking on the clock. He leaned the chair back down and started to shake his leg impatiently. 

One minute left. It's the last class of the day.

The teacher started to close up his discussion of Chapter 10, to which Dean wasn't paying attention.

40 more seconds.

Dean grabbed his backpack, and got up. He headed towards the door when he heard the teacher speak.

"Winchester! Where do you think you're goi--" The bell roared in the background, answering the teachers question and he waved Dean off.

He walked out into the hall, looking all around him, looking for  _him_.

Dean sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.  _Damn it, Castiel. Where are you?_  Dean bit his cheek and searched for the Art room.

Dean walked in a fast pace towards Room 265, moving between the people in front of him. People chatted, laughed and argued with their friends in the hall all around him.

Finally, he had got to 265 and turned the handle to the door. He peaked inside, he heard rustling of hands on the board, or type of canvas. It was a familiar sound, familiar enough that he knew it was canvas. He peaked in more and noticed Cas was clashing colours on a huge canvas, the size of the wall, with his hands. His right hand arching a stripe towards the right with a bright pink and his left hand doing the same with a light blue towards the left. Dean noticed he was wearing headphones, and probably didn't hear the bell. They were alone in the classroom, now. Dean locked the door behind him and quietly took off his flannel and shirt, revealing a white undershirt. Cas was still way into his canvas to even notice.

Dean tip-toed behind Cas, who still seemed to not notice him.

Cas was in white shirt and a smock, he had black pants on and wasn't wearing any shoes. Little tiny drops of paint were splattered across his skin and smock. Smeared paint was on his his right cheek and a little on his forehead.

Dean smiled quietly to himself and came up behind Castiel. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. squeezing him tightly

Castiel jumped and a little yelp escaped. His hands automatically went to Dean's arms trying to escape.

Dean held Cas tightly against him with one arm and gently yanked the earphones out of Castiel. 

Dean leaned into Castiel's ear and gently nibbled, "Baby, you were late." Castiel let out a sigh of relief and glanced over at the clock.

"I am sorry, Dean. I did not realize what time it was." Castiel's body became less tense and he leaned his head against Dean's shoulder. "Dean... Why did you undress?" 

Dean chuckled, "I just didn't want to get paint on me while I scared you, is all." Dean's hands slipped under Cas' smock into his pants' waistband and pushed his hips into him. "I've missed you all day, Cas. Let's get a little messy." 

Castiel's eyes got wide and he looked up and then over at the door, "That... that is inappropriate, Dean."

"That's the point, Castiel." Dean leaned down and kissed his neck and nipped at his shoulder. Small sounds came out of Cas's mouth.

"D-Dean! Please--" Dean slipped his hand down further into Cas's pants and rubbed his palm against Cas's now apparent erection. A loud moan came out of Castiel's mouth, he panted softly. Castiel balled up his painted hands and rested them against the still wet canvas. 

Dean spun Cas around so they were facing each other now. Cas breathed hard and fast and leaned hard against the canvas. "What, what do you think you're doing Dean?"

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas softly, wrapping his arm around his back to untie the smock. Dean yanked at the knot, letting the length of the strings fall down. He kissed Castiel harder and lifted the smock off around his head and threw it to the ground. Dean grabbed Cas's hands and pinned them above his head. Kissing him still, Dean with with his free hand unbuttoned Cas's pants and unzipped them. Cas struggled under Dean's hand and tried getting free, but couldn't.

Dean lowered his hand and dropped to his knees. He grabbed at Cas's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Cas panted hard, covering his mouth with his now free hands. His erection popped out instantly, his toes curled and looked down at Dean. "Dean,  _please_ _don't make me beg_." Dean smirked up at Cas and licked his lips playfully. 

Castiel's hard cock was throbbing already, and Dean was toying with him. 

Dean brushed his fingertips up Castiel's thighs and back down, giving Cas shivers. Dean leaned in. Dean licked Castiel's tip slowly, tasting the pre-cum coming out.

In the heat of the moment they had forgot where they were. Dean was about to go down on Cas when a sudden bang on the door occurred.


	2. Knock on the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock, knock. Who's there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!  
> Please leave kudos/comments or bookmark it if you like it! It helps me know if I should continue the story! Don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism either or what you'd like to see next!

A knocking occurred on the classroom door, it was a loud, raspy knock. Cas jumped at the noise, looking at the door then to Dean who was clutching his thighs.

Castiel stood still, slowly pulling up his pants, trying not to make a sound. 

The knock came again.

"Hello? Who locked this door! Is anyone in there?" It was the art teacher, and luckily he had left his classroom keys behind on his desk. "Dammit! Where's the janitor when you need him?"

Cas tackled Dean cautiously, only making a slight and inaudible ruffle noise as he pinned Dean to the ground. "We have about fifteen minutes until he finds the janitor and unlocks the door to be out of here." Cas whispered into Dean's ear softly.

Dean grabbed Cas's face and kissed him hard, Castiel's pants were still hanging loosely around his hips, so Dean slowly pulled them down noticing that Cas was still hard as a rock. "You're so ready, Cas, all I need is five minutes." Dean didn't give Castiel enough time to respond before he flipped Cas on his back and got on top of him.

Castiel quickly pulled down his pants and boxers more, revealing all he had to give. He grabbed Dean by his shirt and brought him up for a kiss and moved Dean's hand to his throbbing cock. Their tongues dances with each others, lips brushed and kissed as Dean pulled and twisted up and down on Castiel's cock. The kissing stifled the soft moans into small mumbles. Castiel was slick with pre-cum and was getting grabby. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and gently pulled when he felt he was almost going to burst.

Dean looked up at the clock quickly, "Uh-uh, you've still got three more minutes to enjoy." Dean leaned down and began to softly nip and suck on Cas's neck, moving his hand faster and faster, twisting it every which way he could to make Cas feel good. 

Cas grabbed at Dean's back scratching roughly down to the small of his back, making Dean bite harder against Castiel's neck. Castiel was beginning to moan a little too loud. Dean looked up at Cas and covered his mouth tightly.

Dean teased Castiel by licking his lips slowly. "Are you about to cum, baby? I want all of it, I wanna taste you." Castiel shut his eyes tightly and nodded 'yes'. Dean slid to Castiel's throbbing and aching cock and wrapped his mouth around Castiel's wet erection. He swirled his tongue all the way around him and began to move his mouth up and down, placing his hand at the bottom so he could twist a little.

Castiel was beginning to squirm, his toes were curling. He grabbed Dean's hair roughly and lost it. Dean mouth began to fill with a warm liquid. He swallowed all Castiel had to offer, gripping his tips tightly. 

Cas collapsed all the way to the ground and panted hard, he was sweaty and tired.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Dean chuckled and nipped at Castiel's hips and slid his body against his boyfriend's body.

"I am fine, Dean. Just exhausted now." Castiel sighed happily and propped himself up on his elbows, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I think we better hurry up and get out of here before the teacher notices there was someone still in the room."

Dean smiled, "You're the one who's half naked, babe." Castiel rolled his eyes and pushed Dean playfully off of him. He stood up and got dressed. 

With a quick glance around the room he decided everything was the way it should be, so he grabbed his backpack and grabbed Dean's hand and hurried out the door, leaving it unlocked as they quickly scurried to the main entrance of the school.

"You know this Friday is our one year, right?" Cas shut the door to the Impala and watched Dean start the car with the turn of his key. 

Dean smirked and grabbed Castiel's hand after setting the car into drive and kissed it. "Yes, I'm aware, Cas," Dean squeezed Castiel hand tightly, "I'm guessing you'd like to do something special?" Dean was paying attention to the road, but rubbed his thumb along Cas's slowly.

"Well, wouldn't you?" Cas asked Dean as he watched his thumb trace along his own.

"Of course, I chose something for our six months though, so I think that means you should pick something for our one year to do." Dean winked at Castiel, moving his hand to Cas's thigh.

Castiel placed his hand on top of Dean's softly, "That makes sense, I guess I will think of something special then." 

Dean stopped at a red light, and leaned over and cupped Castiel's face, kissing him softly over and over again. The light turned green, but he didn't stop kissing him. A car honked behind them and Dean smiled at Cas as he started to drive again.

"Whatever you plan, I'll be happy just to be with you." Dean coughed, chick flicks were not his thing. He didn't say sappy stuff like that often so Castiel cherished the times he did.

"I already have an idea of what we can do." Castiel smiled slyly to himself.

"Oh? What is it?" Dean smiled big at what Castiel had to say.

"You'll find out in two days, Dean Winchester." Castiel laughed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, what does Cas have planned for their big one year?
> 
> Will they have their first time, maybe say the big three words or is something going to get in the way of it?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Who's banging on the door?  
> You'll find out in the next chapter!


End file.
